


In The Time Of Love And Chocolate

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, Community: spnkink_meme, Fingerfucking, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Cas, chocolate syrup; I just want some hot smex with chocolate syrup involved





	In The Time Of Love And Chocolate

If you ask Dean how he became tied to the bed with Cas licking chocolate syrup off his cock, he would replay, “well, Hell, the angel was curious about food porn.” And Cas is not so much curious as he is insatiable. Dean’s body is his playground, Cas drizzles chocolate sauces onto Dean’s dick, slathers it up and down his thickness, creating a yummy, sweet treat. 

He strokes the thick length, smears the chocolate onto his fingertips, tugging up to the tip and then circles his thumb through the sprinkles. He collects a few little drops on his thumb and sucks them off, his pink tongue circling, teasing and naughty. Dean moan’s, his mouth is watering. “Please, Cas, Please,” he begs, his thickness leaking, slick mingling with the chocolate yummy syrup. 

Cas leans in, rubs his lips over the cockhead, and Dean can’t hold back a pathetic, wrung-out whine as Castiel slurps up the chocolate. He hold Dean’s thighs open, lick him as Dean is the only source of liquid left on this earth, brushing his lips up and down the throbbing flesh. 

Dean makes another noise like a moan, and Cas suck him down, wet, warm mouth devouring the hard flesh, suckling at the chocolate goodness. Casteil can’t help himself; Dean is a sweet treat, and with the sticky sweet goo drizzled onto his creamy milky skin, he’s simply irresistible. Castiel drizzles the sticky chocolate onto Dean’s cock, his mouth watering as the goo dribbles over the thickness and trickles down Dean’s balls. He leans forward and sucks the plump cockhead into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sticky warm goo trickling between the slit. He licks up and down the shaft, feeling the thick vines etched into the velvet soft skin. He tastes sweet and tangy as the chocolate mingles with the pre-cum and explodes across his wet tongue. Castiel lowers his lips downward and takes Dean fully into his mouth, and with a wet lick, messy and sloppy as Dean’s cockhead bump the back of his throat. Castiel groans and bobs his head, blowing Dean messy, slurping up the chocolate with a moan. His cheeks hollowing as he slurps and sucks, working Dean’s cock quickly to gather every drop of sweet treat. 

His angel had nudged him closer and closer to the edge with every lick of his talented tongue, Castiel mouthed at Dean's silky, smooth balls, pausing to gather the bottle of chocolate and drizzle some onto Dean’s balls, gently sucking one into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. He grinned around the sac when Dean whimpered, sounding so needy and desperate. Castiel lapped playfully at them as his fingers prod at Dean’s hole, Dean can feel the stickiness slide into him, twisting and opening him up as Castiel slithers his tongue around the head of his cock. Castiel fucked Dean with his fingers, stroking over the hunter’s sweet spot with every sensual touch. 

Dean felt like he was going to combust if he didn’t come soon; his balls were heavy and full, and his cock steadily dripped slick milky white pre-cum, the engorged flesh aching painfully. Still, Castiel carried on with his leisure pace, and he licked slowly at Dean's balls with firm swipes of his wet, warm tongue. 

Dean was in for a night of pleasurable Hell, he was sure of that; it served him right, he supposed. It was his fault for introducing his angel to food porn in the first place. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/21284.html?thread=4972836#t4972836)


End file.
